Trust?
by Hiero Kaze
Summary: A nice rock and proto fic since ther are not enough of these i desided to post mine please RR thanks


Time for all the disclaimers and things. Well first off this will end up being a shounin-ni meaning slash. Meaning for all you that don't really follow this Boy/Boy love.and if you cant under stand that please just don't read cause I don't need any flaming. ^_^ And no I don't own the characters so please I know you have more on your hands then suing me so please don't ^_^ and now one with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A boy dressed in a pair of light blue pants and a blue tee, sighs as he walks down a lonely street most of the street lamps out for one reason or another. A single snowflake lands on his nose causing him to wiggle it a little as the flake melts almost immediately. "Seems to be snowing a bit early this year," he thinks to himself as he notes to him self that it's only November first. His raven colored hair sways a little in the wind as his bangs blind his vision for a moment, but the moment seemed to be enough as he was sent reeling backwards into a nearby tree from what was an unknown force to him. "Heh, watch were your going little brother." Another boy said wearing a pair of dark shades despite the fact it was the middle of the night. Looking up immediately he glares at the other jumping to his feet aiming his hand at him, "Your not my brother."  
  
"What are you going to do Rock" the other says with a little laugh. Rock looks down at his hand, and quickly realizes that he is in a bit of trouble not being in his armor and not having his buster. "Pro..to" choking the name out he backs away fear in his eyes. Proto just smiles evilly, " Is that fear in your eyes" he smiles again as he walks over and towers over the other enjoying the fear in his light green eyes. "I could kill him right now, but all I want to do is comfort him."  
  
For the first time Rock backs hard against the tree the fear growing in his eyes knowing that proto could finish him as soon as he wanted to. Proto kneels in front of the other, causing Rock to flinch and shut his eyes. Rock just sits there waiting to hear the final sound of his life, only to feel a gentle hand brush his cheek tenderly. As he opens his eyes he just stares in disbelief as proto is just kneeling in front of him having removed his helmet and set it on the ground, his own raven colored hair swaying in the wind. "Proto what are you.doing," are the only words rock can get to come out of his mouth. Before Rock can move or protest proto leans forward and brushes his lips against the others, causing him to flinch slightly moving his hand up to Proto's chest to push him away. By the time his hand gets to Proto's chest, he can't find the energy or motive to push the other away. Proto's hand comes to brush against Rock's cheek softly, as he breaks the kiss panting softly, "I what did I just do.I enjoyed.that.and he did not push me away, what just happened.I.I I will just wait for his reaction."  
  
Feeling his face grow hot he knew he was blushing, "I take it you liked that" proto says with a smile as he pulls the other onto his lap wrapping his arms around him. Rock does nothing more then shiver lightly, and rest his head on the others shoulder closing his eyes. "Rock, rock" proto says softly. "I, I cant believe it, he feel asleep in my arms" thoughts travel through his head he can feel him self blush.  
  
Shifting the others weight slightly he stands with him in his arms looking down at him caringly, "I.cant take him back to my place and I don't want to leave his side right now, so I guess I will have to risk going to his place" and with that he starts off toward Dr. lights establishment. Three forth of the way there he remembers that he left his helmet on the grass, but his thoughts are quickly interrupted as Rock shifts in his arms resting his head against the others shoulder. As he reaches the establishment he just stands out side it for a minuet nudging Rock gently with his fingers till he gets him to stir, "Rock which one is where you stay?" proto asks him softly Still half zoned out he answers "The one separated from the house, key is under the mat" not really aware of what is going on at this point Laughing softly "Figures he would keep the key under the mat" he thinks to him self as he keeps to the shadows making his way toward the one rock told him was his.  
  
Manipulating rock in his arms he bends down a little and scoops the key up from under the mat and opens rocks door and walks in shutting it with his foot behind him. Rock's body shivers from cold, proto looks down at him with concern and brings him over to his bed and lays him down. He looks at him softly, " Well I guess since he is sound asleep I will just go take a shower and when he awakes he can tell me to leave if he wants to." Slipping out of his armor he sets it down at Rock's bed and walks off to find Rock's bathroom.  
  
"Why have I not killed him, why.did I come here.why did I kiss him." These thoughts just continually travel through his head as he pulls off his crimson red tee that he was wearing under his armor, as he turns the shower water on. "I don't know I just don't under stand what is going on with me I really don't .ahhh maybe a cool shower will clear my thoughts" with his thoughts finished he slips out of his black windbreaker pants and climbs into the shower.  
  
Back in Rock's room the young raven haired boy stirs softly, his eyes open slowly finding him self in his room. Shuffling backward quickly his back now against his headboard, "How, how did I get here." His mind wanders off remembering what had happened a little while ago his cheeks growing warm as he remembers Proto's soft lips kissing his own. Bringing his hand up to his lips his face grows a bit warmer, but his attention is averted to running water coming from his bathroom. "Who.who is here.proto would not have stayed even if he had brought me here, would he?"  
  
Walking into the bathroom his face turns bright red as he sees proto washing his now matted down raven colored hair his entire body void of clothing and at this moment rock can think of nothing other then this that he rather look at. Stumbling backward he falls to the ground bumping into the wall catching Proto's attention. He finishes washing his hair and turns the water off, turning and stepping out of the shower he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. "Do you want me to leave?" proto asks right out "I um. no you can stay," rock responds half stuttering "I kind of want to ask him about what he did any way" "As you wish I will stay, now if you head back to your room I will get dressed and meet you there maybe we can share dinner together since as you can tell I have no intention in killing you at this point" "or any in the near future" proto thinks to himself.  
  
Kaze: Woot there is my first part of the fic up  
  
Rock: why cant you just call me x that's what every one knows me as now any way  
  
Proto: heh rock stop whining wait I kissed him what is going on  
  
Rock: *blushes*  
  
Well please respond with any thing you can suggest and let me know if you like it so far 


End file.
